


I Know

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wakes up to an empty bed on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

"Will, what are you doing up so late?" Hannibal asked standing behind him, buried in the thick silence of the room.

His husband looked like he had run a marathon, covered in what Hannibal guessed was sweat, dark curls messed around his face.

"Murder ran off again, I had to bring him, back" Hannibal looked around for Murder the Dog, he was looking at them, shaking his tail at the sight of his owners. "It's freezing out there"

"Yes, I can see that. Come, we should warm you up" Will felt Hannibal's hand pushing him firmly upstairs and into the master bathroom. He was cold and felt dirty. He ran after Murder before considering he should put on a coat of shoes. The remains of the Christmas dinner where still on the table, Hannibal's Christmas present allowed him to forget to clean up after themselves, too busy eating the dessert his husband had turned himself into.

"Go back to bed, Hannibal. I`m sorry I woke you up so late" Said Will, entering the bath tub as the older pointed, hot water had already filled it as Will got lost inside his thoughts. He got rid of his stained clothes and looked at Hannibal with the same intensity as he did, carving his body into his Memory Palace, not forgetting a single mark, a single scar, a single shade in the bathrooms soft lightning. 

"Nonsense, darling" His sleeves were tucked and curled up as he got a soft towel to clean him up. Will didn't even try to say anything else. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the tub, as he felt strong hands handling his limbs, cleaning him. Hannibal washed him carefully, afraid his little teacup could break. He was terrified before when he woke up to an empty bed. He figured Will would leave eventually, but was in no way ready to deal with the consequences of him taking that action. A second time, one of them might not survive separation, he felt distressed to imagine that person to be him, as Will moved on from what he gave him.

It wasn't a rational thought, he knew. But as he rushed out of bed to look for Will he was sure he was never to find him again. He felt lonely. He despised the feeling, but he could never despise Will. He would always have the memories of him, of his smile and his unprecedented intelligence, of his curly hair and incomparable empathy. The memory of a married life, a happy house with dogs and house parties and a bath ready for him when he got home from work. 

Will always smell of fish, dogs or cheap cologne. He always looked like and angel, with a perfectly symmetric face and curls stolen from Hannibal's favorite mannerism paintings. He felt weak, knowing how much it would hurt him to never have him again, after knowing him perfectly, after sharing his true self. Will would never leave, he would always remain hidden in the deepest, darkest room in Hannibal's mind. 

He would smile to their acquaintances and make up a story to justify his husband's absence. He would move out. He had no interest in a house they picked together. It could never be his without Will.

When he came downstairs and saw him standing there, putting the little Murder down, cold, muddy and shaking, his face soften and he felt 10 years younger. 

Now, lovingly washing the snow and mud of his feet, he felt at ease. He looked at Will, he stared back, looking deep into his eyes, even beyond.

"I am not leaving you, Hannibal" He wasn't shaking anymore. His voice was strong and warm. Hannibal kept quiet and washed his hair. Will's blue eyes never left him as he moved around, collecting a towel, helping him out and drying him. He followed into the room and allowed to be dressed in a new set of pajamas, way to elegant to be his. 

They laid down, next to each other, Hannibal's arm warped slowly around him, pulling him closer. Will finally close his eyes, burying his face in the curvature of his husbands neck. Hannibal had a very manly smell, of cologne, spices, and soap. Will felt relaxed, almost asleep when he insisted:  
"I am not leaving you, Hannibal"  
"I know"


End file.
